


Bliss

by PoolWatcher



Series: Need a Lift [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons proposed. Sheila was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Sheila curled against him, half on top of his chest, her body still tingling in post-coital bliss. Her hand played idly with Dick's brown hair and the candlelight from their long-forgotten dinner caught the small diamond so recently placed on her finger. She stilled, staring again in awe at it. Beneath her, Dick noted the change and opened his eyes in concern.

"Sheila?" he asked, hesitantly lifting a hand to her face. "What's wrong, honey?" Slowly, she turned to face him, a brilliant smiled gradually stealing over her features.

"I love you, so much," she replied after several moments, and then kissed him firmly on the mouth. Dick grinned into it and rolled over with her so that he stradled her hips.

"The guys know well enough not to bother us, you know," he trailed off with a grin that borded on a leer. She returned it, and pulled him down to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I know. Takes place immediately after 'Need a Lift'.


End file.
